Have Bean In The Past, Present and Future
by PLMBseEnglish21
Summary: From the small town of Prince Edward Island, an ordinary boy who turns out to be a president -Mr. Bean. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


**TITLE**: Have Bean In The Past, Present, Future

**SUMMARY**: From the small town of Prince Edward Island, an ordinary boy who turns out to be a president -Mr. Bean. A jolly, responsible and a humble guy that makes him wonderful among the other boys in town. During his childhood, he has a so-called-friend-creature named Teddy. He is not a human but an animal. He treated this creature as a friend, a family and a buddy. A tragedy that makes his parents' life miserable which is his lost. Without knowing, he went to the world of aliens –Terabithia. They use him as an experiment for them to identify a certain element that aliens don't have and give him the highest form of intelligence that no other human can't possess. After 20 years, they return him to his original home which is the Earth. He is in trouble because he doesn't know what happened, where he went and lots of question that triggers his mind. As time goes by, he knew Irma, who is a speech therapist and a business woman. She will play a big role and change Mr. Bean's life forever. As Mr. Bean enters into the reality of worlds, he will realize the beauty of life that despite of his problem (speech), he proves himself that every challenges will be overcome with a sheer of perseverance and patience.

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own the characters! **

**A/N: Well, we'll be quick! This was written for our Creative Writing class! English isn't our first language, so forgive us for the mistakes. Please review!**

* * *

_Facing the consequences of yesterday…_

_They do nothing, but to fight for their love…_

_But…_

_This is not yet the beginning_

_This is not yet the story, for they are still_

_Waiting…_  
_for what? Or for whom?_

_It's for you to find out….._

You got it right! A forbidden love! Well, let me tell you more about them, Gomez has a prearranged marriage between Morticia's sister Ophelia, while Morticia was to be the maid of honor and was to marry Gomez' cousin Vlad Addams soon after. To make the long story short, they fell in love and they hide in a far away land to escape. Then, they got married and reside in a small town in Prince Edward Island after living their family and wealth. They've been married for 5 years and they were living simple but still desperate to have a child. This two, used to be the talk of the town, but not because of having no child but because of their mysterious acts. Since they were an emigrant in that place many were still curious about the couple. Ever since they lived there they don't have friends in their neighborhood, rarely that they talk to someone and their house was creepy and always closed. Gomez and Morticia Addams are aware of what others think of them but they just ignore it. But before I continue, as what I have said this is not yet the beginning, this story is not about the couple and their love to each other there is more to that, and I will reveal it sooner or later, just be patient. Now, let us continue. One day, Mr. and Mrs. Addams decided to go to an old church near their house, and they were welcomed by the sound of silence, that the only sound that they can hear is their footsteps. They were really that desperate that this is the very first time that they will go to and visit a church for it is the only thing they could do after seeking for so many professional help. They grew tired and hopeless. But it's not too late; the sun still shines for the two of them. After their long waiting, specifically after a year their prayer was answered. Morticia was pregnant and was to give birth to a baby boy. This is now the beginning and it started at exactly 10:00 in the morning on the 1st day of April when the baby was born. The couple was very happy for their prayer was on their hands.

"It's a miracle!" Gomez said.

Morticia didn't say a word but you can see tears rolling in her face.

Mr. And Mrs. Addams promised to each other that they will take good care of their son.

This is really is it…

The baby that I'm talking about is Bean, because that time Morticia was actually planting beans for their living.

Well, if I'm going to tell something about him, the only thing I can say is he really looks so funny and ridiculous, I'm not joking but that's true. Just imagine a very skinny child with a big head and huge eyes, and his hair? Even earthquakes cannot destroy it. Apart from these things Bean was also different among the other children because he don't usually talk even to his parents, he will just act out what he want to express or write it down in a paper. Maybe because of the fact that he has no siblings and friends and even his parents didn't give so much time to talk and play with him but Bean was special and unique he has a very wide imagination he thinks differently from the others. By the time he turned 10, his parents noticed something about him, seems like he was always disturbed and lonesome. Then one day, the couple decided to set a picnic for them to have time to relax for a moment and to spend time with their son. Bean was very excited knowing that they will go to the nearest beach in their place. Her mother, packed their things while Bean went outside their house and play, Bean has been to a place where the only thing you can see were stones, he didn't know that that place was not meant for people but for animals only, since bean was a very inquisitive child he can't help but to look around and try to find something. In his walk, a cry caught his attention, and at the back of the red stone he saw a platypus, but the problem is the only animal that he knew is a bear the reason why he called it teddy. Teddy, look so afraid when suddenly he jumped to Bean and lick his face. That is how Bean and Teddy became friends, but going back to the story, Bean didn't notice that he was already late. He run fast and went home having teddy with him. They are now ready to leave. Bean was very excited and happy especially now that he found his best friend Teddy. Finally, they just arrived to the beach when Bean hug his parents and said:

"Mom, dad, thank you!." whispered Bean to his parents.

"We love you son." Morticia replied. She was very overwhelmed as if it was the first time she heard his son talking like that.

"Before we cry let's now eat, the food was ready." Gomez said while grinning.

After taking their lunch Bean cannot help himself to go on swimming so he asked permission to his father and without a second thought Gomez allow his son to go. But after a few moments, Bean disappeared. He was swallowed by a whirl pool (sounds like flushing ). His parents were looking for him but no traced was found. This tragedy made the couple's life miserable. The couple has no idea what happened but the only thing they knew is their son was dead. Until both of them were so depressed, everyday was very painful, that they cannot do anything to bring back their child. But the Question is, is he already dead? Where did he go? What happened?

I cleared my eyes and saw a sudden change in the atmosphere; the air was filled with smoke. One could only hear sounds coming from a far. That noise becomes clearer and clearer. But… the sounds? That unfamiliar sounds.. AAAHHHHH!...  
? When he realized that he is in totally odd place a flashback pop in his mind where it is the same scenario. He already encounter this in his dreams over and over again when he was a child and he use to call it—TERABITHIA. On that moment he was trying to remember anything, he even thought that he was only dreaming but everything goes into his senses. Seeing gigantic trees full of weird insects everywhere; spiders and ants were flying while butterflies were hopping. Even the flowers look so monstrous, seems like it will eat you alive! But I still continue walking around not knowing where I am and at the middle of that strange forest I saw an enormous flying saucer? I'm not really sure. I was amazed to see totally different creatures. COOL! I can't describe their faces but I think you already knew what I am talking about just imagined them.

After that an elephant sound was echoing, wait… not an elephant, I think it is more of a lion? Or a monkey? I can't distinguish it. Well, what am I doing here? I don't know but I think it was exciting.

A group of weird creatures held me in the arms I tried to run but they're very strong. In that I realized that the sounds that I've just heard were coming from these aliens. Exactly! They were aliens! Waaaaahhhhh!

An engine starts. He was been brought into a cabin inside that saucer.

After 2 decades. A man came out from a machine.

That man that I am talking about is none other than Mr. Bean.. if you can still remember the aliens use him for an experiment and because of that, he now turned to be very genius man but they also used microchips in his body then so that at the age of 50 these chips will manifest in his body carrying an element came from the aliens body and that he will start to live for hundred years. Yes it is true! He is now a half human and half alien. Another big problem is, actually it has been his problem ever since he was a child, remember? He still doesn't want to talk much. And now that he spent years with those kind of creatures he somewhat adapt their way of communication that made it harder for him to speak fluently. He can't also remember his parents and yet Teddy is the only one he can. Even though he was changed by the aliens physically and mentally, he can't still forget his love and care to Teddy (_even though he is an animal_). Mr. Bean treated him as a family, a brother and a friend when he was at the alien's planet.

When the alien returned Mr. Bean to his original home, the Earth, he can't remember anything or where he came from. The reason is that once you're away from the alien's planet, all your memory in there will remain.

Mr. Bean was astonished by the changes of the things he saw. Prostitutions promulgated along the streets, poverty emerged and corruption ruled. While walking to the streets of nowhere, a sheet of paper posted on the wall caught his attention – "Our country is facing a dilemma. We need a new president. For our change, for our future and for our country." After reading this, he told himself that once he was given the opportunity, he'll run for president.

" Go on!" an astounding voice that came from nowhere.

" Who are you?" replied Mr. Bean in a trembling voice.

No one replied to Mr. Bean. He ran as fast as he could just to leave the place. He searched for a vacant house and lucky for him that he found one. The house was horrifying and rugged. However, he has no choice but to stay in that house. He felt very happy but Teddy doesn't feel well. He thought that he is hungry. So, Mr. Bean bought plenty of foods for him and Teddy. It was already evening when they arrived from the shopping and started to eat.

After having their dinner, he looked the main switch for the light and it was great that they're all functioning. Meanwhile, Mr. Bean searched a room for them to sleep and he just found one. The room was properly cleaned and fixed. He ran immediately and felt the comfy and smooth bed. He was relaxed and sensed that he is in heaven.

The clock struck at exactly 4 a.m. and Mr. was in a deep nightmare.

"Mr. Bean?..mmmrrrr. Beeeaaannn.?"

"What do you want from me and who are you?"

" We are your friends, the aliens. We are here to tell you that we will help you to become the president of your country."

"Uh-huh. But how?"

"When you're in our planet, we gave you a high capacity of intelligence that no man can beat. It will help you to become the president of your country and please use it well. We choose you with a purpose."

"Oh! Hoh? I went to your planet? How did …er..? Please tell me.. Please!"

Mr. Bean woke up screaming like a maniac. Teddy was shocked and it was already morning. The weather is good and the sun's light is humid. He took a deep breath and it was just a dream - a dream that made him curious and confused for the rest of his life. It was very rare for him to have a dream about aliens but he usually dreamt about a family. He went down to prepare a delicious breakfast. He opened the windows then opened the door for a better sensation of air.

In front of the door, he saw a newly delivered newspaper. He rushed to get it and went inside. A shocking news welcomed him.

_President Steps Down From Office. _

He was worried about this and it gave him the time to think and related this to his dream. Is this the beginning of his dream or it was just his interpretation. Who will be the next president? Who will reign the country?

A glistening morning gave Mr. Bean a time to have some walk, enjoy his life and feel happiness. He was wearing a nice long sleeve that was tucked in, fitted black pants and newly polished black shoes. He looks so great and handsome. He whistled along the way and smiled every time he meet a person.

" . mmmmo-o-o-r-r-n-i-nnnn-g-g-g!" this is the way how he say good morning to them. He stammered and people made laugh at him. He was so sad that time and went to the park lonely. He saw children playing dodge ball. He was very happy now that he saw kids playing and enjoying together because when he was a kid he never experienced playing with a friend. Never in his life expect Teddy. He felt pity to these kids that's why he bought bread and juice for them. He gathered them and they are very thankful to him. A smile is the only response he can give because he knew that he stammers. Many people saw what he did and this little act of generosity and love spread immediately. Now, he was the superstar of the country.

While cleaning the house on a bright morning, he received a letter from a person. He has no idea who he/she was. He opened the letter immediately and read it silently and understands it easily. Even though he has no formal schooling, he can still read fluently and straightly within his mind but can't execute the words orally.

_Dear Mr. Bean,_

_ Greetings!_

_I am very blessed and happy with the thing you did. _

_I wrote to you because I am going to propose an organization that will benefit children. It will be a pleasure to work with you. This will help less fortunate children and prepare them for a better future. _

_Meet me at Buckstar coffee shop at exactly 8 in the evening._

_God bless!_

_Irma_

Mr. Bean was very excited and happy to negotiate with this woman. Irma is a professional speech therapist and a full time business woman in a famous company. She has already a goal to help children especially less fortunate because she already experienced it. She doesn't want to see children who are out-of-school and exposing themselves to vices.

At exactly 8 in the evening, Mr. Bean was already there waiting for Irma. He always come on time and never been late if ever there are time transactions. Irma was late for a minute and hurriedly went to Mr. Bean's table. They welcomed each other with a friendly cheek kiss. They ordered two black coffee and two slices of chocolate cake. They started talking about their plans. But Irma noticed that Mr. Bean is not talking. She asked Mr. Bean if there's something wrong and he nodded. He can't directly say because he was shame so got a pen and a paper and wrote, " I stammered." Irma was pity to Mr. Bean and she said to him that she'll help. She introduced herself that she is a speech therapist. Mr. Bean was relieved because he thought that Irma will get disappointed if she knew that he stammers. She told Mr. Bean to go at her clinic at around 8 in the morning after the opening of the organization. They had already a plan for the organization that they're going to raise. They finalized that they will start right away tomorrow 10 in the morning .In terms of financial matter, they earned a lot and talked to it also. They will look for private supporters on this project. On that night, it was a big blessing for Mr. Bean that he knew Irma as a friend and a helper.

A cheerful morning to Irma and Mr. Bean. They prepared everything for the opening of the organization. They actually have 15 children to support and it's a good start for them. As usual, they have a program, games and food for both parents of the children. Everyone enjoys the program. Mr. Bean introduced Teddy to the children without any word and they are scared on the first place but Teddy is great to them. They easily formed a friendship between each other. The organization is successful and the event totally spread throughout the country. A parent went to Mr. Bean and said

"Thank you sir! You two are great. !"

"W-w-eelcome!"

"Why don't you try to run as a president since we have no worthy leader? You have the heart and the passion to serve."

"Let u-uss s-ee.. haha"

Mr. Bean just laughed but behind those laughs is an encouragement. Irma heard these and she has a plan. They both exchanged "Thank you!" to each other.

On the evening, He came to realized what the parent told to him. He wanted to run for the position but his speech ability hinders him. How can he speak speeches if he can't talk fluently? He was worried about this but good thing he remembered Irma. He'll meet her tomorrow. Mr. Bean slept immediately as the bright moon and stars watching over him.

This is now the day! It was his start of change. A change that could make his life worthy. He was well-dressed going to Irma's clinic and brought Teddy with him. Exactly 8 in the morning he was already outside Irma's clinic waiting for her. Just a moment, Irma arrived and repeatedly saying sorry to Mr. Bean for being late. They opened the windows and started develop Mr. Bean's speech. They repeated the processes over and over again until he can speak fluently. It was an immense achievement of Mr. Bean as well Irma. He hugged Irma tightly and say " Thank you!"

Mr. Bean wanted to say something to Irma about what he realized last night.

"Irma, I want to tell you something. Something that can disappoint you."

"Uh-huh. What's that? Tell me."

"Last night, I came to realize that the parent was right. I wanted to run as the president of this country."

"Well and good. You deserve that position. Honestly, I heard what the parent told you. No doubt you'll win. If you win, don't forget me ." They bought laughed.

"If you don't mind, we're going now to file your candidacy for the position. It already started and it will end tomorrow according to the news. There are already four candidates who filed. Maybe the last slot was reserved for you." Irma said seriously.

They immediately filed a candidacy for the position and luckily Mr. Bean was the last person who got the slot. He was accepted due to the qualifications of the position. The campaign speech will start 3 days before the filing of the candidacy. The campaign speech will be televised national. Due to this matter, Mr. Bean started making his speech and Irma was amazed when she read it. He also practiced how to deliver it properly together with Irma.

Three days was gone and this is the moment of truth. Who will the people choose?

Mr. Bean will be the last to deliver his speech. Apparently, he was nervous but when you see him he's not. Other candidate's speeches are nice and great. When Mr. Bean started to hold the microphone, there are lots of people who cheered and clapped for him. This act eased the tension of Mr. Bean. While delivering his campaign speech, the crowd started to clap again because of the amazing speech he had and he just respond with a smile to them. Lately, he finished his speech, everyone showed standing ovation.

The campaign organizer congratulated the candidates for the job well done campaign speech. He announced that the election will start tomorrow. Everyone felt mix emotions especially the candidates. At the end of the program, Irma congratulated Mr. Bean for delivering the speech properly. He embraced Irma with a tear saying, "I am very thankful and proud of what you did to me."

Hours passed by and people are ready to know who will be the worthy president. Mr. Bean was nervous yet confident. Irma, his friend, always stayed at his side. She gave him words of encouragement that will make him calm. The organizers announced that 2 days after the election, the result will be release. This gave an extra tension to the candidates. Mr. Bean voted first followed by Irma and then so on. Voting was done.

Two days later, the result was tallied. The announcement of the winner will be televised national. At Mr. Bean's house, Irma, friends and supporters are there for Mr. Bean. They told him that whatever the result is, they will be his family and friends forever. This is it. You can see the pounding of their heart but Mr. Bean was calm.

"_Good morning fellow countrymen. I have now the result of the election. We tallied it fair and clean. Our newly president of this country is …."_

Mr. Bean's supporters are holding their hands tightly and obviously nervous.

"_Mr. _..."

"_Bean! Congratulations Mr. Bean! You are now the newly elected president!"_

Everyone screamed and shouted because of the victory that Mr. Bean had. He was very happy and thankful to his supporters and not knowing a tear rolled unto his eyes. After he knew the result, he had a simple celebration for his victory. Tomorrow will be the start of his responsibility- serve, lead and empower.

Days passed by as the leaves are turning brown. He was commended by his excellent service to his countrymen. Crimes became lesser, prostitutions are banned and economic development was improved. Their country was well developed and enhanced. Actually, they turn out to be the second well urbanized country because of Mr. Bean's leadership together with his cabinet.

Mr. Bean worked hard and focused his attention to politics and also with Teddy. It seems like he missed someone – Irma. He never dropped hello or how are you to Irma. She felt sad because Mr. Bean made a promise that whenever he'll win the election he will not forget her. She always thought about the president and never ate unless she never saw him on the television. This obsession led her to craziness. She was actually planning to kidnap Teddy for him to get the attention on her. So, she planned nicely and neatly and came to think that no one will know who kidnapped Teddy.

Meanwhile, the caretaker of Teddy went to buy a food for him and Mr. Bean requested that he'll just take Teddy because he has a meeting. So the caretaker took Teddy and went to the food pet shop. He left Teddy in the car and out of their knowledge, a person is spying over them- it's Irma. A good timing and the plan was followed. She broke the car's window and hurriedly got Teddy and ran as fast as she could so that no one will see her.

Teddy was already missing for one week, and couldn't take it anymore. No hints, no reports or even just a little information on who is the suspect and where they are. Even the FBI and the CIA have no initial findings about what happened. is becoming hopeless, until one name enters his mind. Nick Fury.

" _Hello, good morning. "_

" _Good morning. This is . Is this Nick Fury?"_

"_Yes . what made you this call?_

"_A great friend of mine has been kidnap by someone and I know that you can help me about this. Can I count on you?"_

"_Sure . just send to me the details that you have and I'll take over."_

"_Thank you so much. I will."_

Nick Fury received a message from the containing all the information that he has. Without further thinking, Nick called and once again reassemble a special group that will finish this mission.

(They come together. A group of remarkable people. Joining one another for a special mission. In saving the world, I mean, Teddy. They are….. The Avengers.)

1:00 a.m., Avengers Headquarters.

"_Everyone, these are the information that was sent to me by . You are going to find and bring back Teddy."_, says Nick.

"_Wow. , the greatest president America ever had!"_, Hulk exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"_But who is Teddy anyway?"_, Iron Man asked.

"_Maybe his father."_ said by Capt. America.

"_Brother?"_, Thor guessed.

"_Perhaps a relative!"_, Black Widow exclaimed.

"_You're all wrong. Teddy is 's great friend, a platypus."_, Nick revealed.

The Avengers were totally shocked on what Nick has said. Until Hawkeye broke the silence.

"_What?! A Platypus?! Just foir a platypus why were all here?! Oh come on!"_

"_You heard it right. And as I said, it's ' great friend."_, Nick explained.

"_Why? Did you not ever feel losing someone? It really hurts. It is."_, Hulk added.

"_This talk is enough everyone. We need to return Teddy to the president. Avengers… Its time."_ said Nick.

Nick Fury and the Avengers did everything to find Teddy and its kidnapper. Until they found out that it is in the Eiffel Tower. The Avengers didn't waste any time and went to Paris. But they found out that this is just a trap. Black Widow saw a tape at the corner and they paly it at the headquarters. A female voice speaks.

"_HAHAHA! What a funny thing isn't it? Nice playing with you funny heroes. Went straight to Paris huh, and just to found out nothing. What a crap! HAHAHA! No one will know that we are just here in the Statue of Liberty! HAHAHA! No one! No one!"_

"_Were hopeless. How are we going to find them now?"_, Thor says.

"_Were heroes, and a hero never quit! We will find her and bring back Teddy!"_, Iron Man exclaimed.

"_But how? Where are we going to start? She's just playing with us. The worst is, she treats us as a toy."_, Hulk uttered.

"_I don't know. Maybe knows. Besides he's the leader. Go !"_, Iron Man added.

"_Just give me a couple of minutes."_, respond.

Minutes past, hours and even days but still its nothing. They are still in the same situation and position as well. Until Black Widow broke the silence and a glass.

"_Wait a minute. Will you please play again the recording."_

"_For what? Nonsense? Consumption of electricity?"_, Hawkeye uttered.

"_Just do it!"_, Black Widow exclaimed.

"_Okay, okay. Relax."_, says Hawkeye.

"_HAHAHA! What a funny thing isn't it? Nice playing with you funny heroes. Went straight to Paris huh, and just to found out nothing. What a crap! HAHAHA! No one will know that we are just here in the Statue of Liberty! HAHAHA! No one! No one!"_

"_Again."_ Black Widow said.

"_HAHAHA! What a funny thing isn't it? Nice playing with you funny heroes. Went straight to Paris huh, and just to found out nothing. What a crap! HAHAHA! No one will know that we are just here in the Statue of Liberty! HAHAHA! No one! No one!"_

"_Once more."_, says Nick Fury.

"_HAHAHA! What a funny thing isn't it? Nice playing with you funny heroes. Went straight to Paris huh, and just to found out nothing. What a crap! HAHAHA! No one will know that we are just here in the Statue of Liberty!"_

"_Stop! That's it! Gotcha! No one knows where they are. So let's go home. This is useless if no one knows where they are.", _Iron Man exclaimed.

"_Wait a second. If no one knows where they are, then, let's find no one! Who is no one anyway?"_, says Hulk.

"_What a crap! They are in the Statue of Liberty!"_, Nick exclaimed.

"_Yes! Just like what she said. 'No one will know that we are just here in the Statue of Liberty'."_, imitated the voice in the recording.

"_Then what are you waiting for? Go on finish this mission. Avengers…. Its time."_, Nick Fury said.

The Avengers make their way to the Statue of Liberty. They found Irma writing something in a piece of paper and Teddy inside of a cage. Irma noticed them and grab Teddy's cage as if she will throw it in the lake surrounding the statue.

"_How did you know?"_, Irma asked.

"_Cause we asked no one!"_, Hulk said.

"_You mentioned it in the recording, you crazy!",_ Black Widow exclaimed.

"_Who are you? And why did you did this?"_, asked.

"_I am Irma."_

"_Oh, wait! You are the speech therapist of , aren't you?"_, Thor asked.

"_Yes! And he took me for granted! After all I did for him! After all!"_, Irma exclaimed.

"_And eventually, you fell inlove with him. Oh my gosh! It's all because of love!"_, Hulk exclaimed.

"_Look. Just give Teddy to us and we will set you free."_ says Iron Man.

"_No way!"_, Irma exclaimed.

"_Then we do not have a choice. Avengers let's do it."_, says Hawkeye.

Hulk holds Irma using his two fingers and Irma suddenly released Teddy making it fell into the lake. Good thing Iron Man was able to catch Teddy and saved it.

The Avengers returned Teddy to and sent Irma to the jail. They also tell the truth to , that it was Irma who did it. Before they leave, handed a letter to , the letter that Irma's writing. Confused as he is, didn't sleep for that night thinking what he did to Irma. He forgot a person who is there for him in everything. The person who helped him to conquer his disability and made him on where he is now. He really needs an explanation from Irma, but most of all, he needs to apologize four because of him, Irma became a bad person.

Early morning, cancelled all his appointment for that day and went to the jail. They need to talk. Irma was surprised to see and within her heart, she felt joy.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I need explanation."

"I did that because I want to, no more, no less."

"I've read the letter."

"What?"

"Look. It's hard for me to say I'm sorry. I take time to realize that I was wrong."

"You don't need to say that. Just leave. Leave in a jet plane."

"I need you. I need you not because you helped me, but because you changed me. I won't give up on you."

After few weeks, Irma goes out from the jail. She lived with and Teddy as their son. They were so inlove and decided to get married.

And they live happily until tomorrow…

(wait, wait, wait…)

stopped growing old at the age of 50 and sadly, Irma died after their wedding. But a promise was made.

And it's a secret. No one knows. So if you want to know, just ask no one.

-THE END-


End file.
